


Start Over

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Mutually Unrequited, Other, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate, at the end of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

Nate walked away and told himself it was the best thing he could do. He had his revenge. He had the satisfaction of seeing his personal devil fall and his chief rival have to accept being bested by him.

He was done.

He'd start over, this time far from the pain. He could forget about working cons, about being something less than a citizen. The first step, he knew, was to kick out the booze, move somewhere comfortable, and just work.

Now, if he could just learn to forget Sophie's face, and that family feeling, he might even stay firm.


End file.
